Close To You
by Naru Moony
Summary: Songfic. Ella lo ama, y se maldice por no tener valor. El...es un despistado. NaruHina.


_Disclaimer: Hinata, Naruto, Konoha, y cada piedra de los caminos de Konoha que aparezca en su imaginación no son míos, son del señor Kishimoto._

_La canción Close To you tampoco es mía, agradézcanle a The Carpenters. Aunque también recomiendo la versión de The Cranberries, y la de Utada Hikaru y Shiina Ringo (creo ) que fue la primera que escuché._

_Y por supuesto, se recomienda escuchar/haber escuchado una o todas esas versiones para leer el fanfic xD Si no, no sería gracia, ¿No? _

_Enjoy!_

- o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o – o -

**Close To You**

_Why do birds suddenly appear_

_Every time you are near?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Y ahí estaba él, sonriendo, rodeado de la gente que lo felicitaba por su regreso. Siempre valiente, siempre bello, con una parte de niño y una parte de hombre. Ese era el chico del que estaba enamorada.

Desde pequeña se había fijado en él, cuando la gente aún lo repudiaba por ser lo que era. Ella había estado observándolo, aunque él no la notara. Y siempre creyó que él llegaría más allá. Que llegaría el día en que toda Konoha lo querría como el próximo Hokage, y que ella vería la felicidad en esos ojos azules. Ese era realmente su sueño.

Habían estado tan cerca, y a la vez, tan lejos. Ella parecía ser invisible la mayoría del tiempo, en especial para él. A estas alturas, ya era un amor "platónico"; Simplemente no creía que pudiera confesarle sus sentimientos. Era algo triste. Mientras todos sus amigos se acercaban a felicitarlo, a abrazarlo, y a reír con él, ella simplemente, se conformaba con mirarlo desde lejos. Había vuelto bien de su viaje, y se veía feliz. Era suficiente para ella.

Y entonces, sucedió. Cuando estaba apunto de girarse e ir a su casa, él se dio la vuelta, y sus ojos se encontraron.

- ¡Hinata-chan! - gritó él, sonriendo y agitando la mano. Repentinamente, ella sintió que su corazón comenzaba a latir mas rápido, que sus mejillas se sonrojaban, y que no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera un simple saludo. Como odiaba cuando le sucedía eso.

Él pareció extrañarse de su inmovilidad, y apartando a toda la gente a su alrededor, caminó hacia ella. Solo hacia ella.

_Why do stars fall down from the sky_

_Every time you walk by?_

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

-¿Te encuentras bien, Hinata-chan? - los ojos de él, que ella sabía leer mas que los de ningún otro mortal, demostraban una repentina preocupación. Su corazón trepidó, recordando otras ocasiones parecidas. Pero una parte de ella, le dijo que no debía emocionarse. Él era así por naturaleza, se preocupaba por los demás. Distraído, también era.

-Naruto-kun- Dijo por fin, logrando sacar la voz. - me alegro de tu de regreso.

Él sonrió (_Oh, dios, su sonrisa la mataba_) y la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos a ir a Ichiraku a celebrar, ¿Quieres ir?

Y ella, por supuesto, asintió.

Él la sentó en un asiento junto al suyo. Todos conversaban, gritaban, reían, y aunque Hinata prácticamente no participaba, el siempre detenía su mirada en ella para dedicarle una sonrisa amable. No le gustaba que nadie se sintiera excluido.

Súbitamente, alguien mencionó algo que ella no esperaba, y que por supuesto, el no había recordado ni por asomo.

- ¿Fue tu cumpleaños, Hinata-chan? - Los ojos azules se abrieron mucho por la sorpresa.- ¡No lo sabía! Perdóname, ni siquiera te he dado un regalo. - y se llevó la mano a la parte posterior de la cabeza, apenado. Ella se sobresaltó.

- No, Naruto-kun! – Dijo atropelladamente- No te preocupes! Tu estabas fuera de la villa, no tenías como...y además...no tenías por que saberlo...y además..- el tono de su voz bajó tanto que sólo Naruto pudo escucharla.- Además no soy una persona lo suficientemente importante como para que te preocupes de mi.

Kuso. ¿Por que había dicho eso? Ahora el la miraba de una manera extraña, y como no, era un comentario demasiado personal, ¡Pensaría que estaba demente, o que era una maldita depresiva!. Bajo la cabeza y miró sus zapatos, deseando haberse quedado callada.

-Te equivocas- dijo él, y ella levantó la cabeza, asombrada

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue._

-Na...nani?

-Digo que te equivocas, Hinata-chan - El sonrió- para mi, todos mis amigos son importantes. ¡Tengo que darte un regalo de cumpleaños!

Amigos...Por supuesto. Le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, aunque en su interior se sintió suavemente…. deprimida.

Naruto se estiró en el asiento, con cara pensativa. Y de repente, dio un salto.

-¡Ya se!- exclamó, y sonrió traviesamente. - ¿Puedes encontrarte conmigo hoy en la noche?

Dios...¿Una cita? Se sonrojó. No, claro que no, no es una cita. Sólo quiere … compensarme por no haberse acordado de mi cumpleaños, pensó. Y asintió con la cabeza.

El volvió a sonreír. Y aunque sonreía más que la gente normal, ella no se cansaba de ver ese brillo en sus ojos. Quizás, cuando has visto mucho sufrimiento en los ojos de la persona que amas, lo único que quieres es verla sonreír.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you._

Sentía que los minutos le pesaban. Cada segundo parecía una hora, pero cuando miró el reloj, se dio cuenta de que él apenas llevaba 6 minutos de retraso.

Y de repente, alguien le tocó el hombro, sobresaltándola. Era él. Estaba ahí, con ella y para ella, y extrañamente sintió que alguien le había bajado el cielo.

- Wooow. ¡Estás muy bonita hoy! - dijo el, con los ojos muy abiertos- Realmente, creo que no me lo merezco.

El rió, y ella, esta vez totalmente sonrojada, rió también.

Caminaron por las calles llenas del alegre colorido de la noche, en silencio al principio, y después mas animados por la charla de Naruto, que era más que nada un monólogo, por supuesto, dada la patológica timidez de ella. Quería hablar, desesperadamente, pero era como si las palabras no le salieran. Sólo escuchaba, sonriendo ligeramente, y asintiendo de vez en cuando.

En su nube rosa, ella no se había dado cuenta de que ya habían llegado al final de la aldea cuando él se detuvo y miró el reloj.

-¡Kuso! - la miró - Oh, perdón. ¡Es que ya es muy tarde! Debemos apresurarnos.

Y sin aviso, la tomó en sus brazos.

- Lo siento - se disculpó de nuevo, sonriendo - y también te pediré que cierres los ojos. Si no, no sería una sorpresa.

Es era andar sobre las nubes. Estaba tan cómoda ahí, apoyada en su pecho, que querría estar así toda una vida. Que pasaran días, años, meses, y ellos siguieran así, corriendo contra el viento, juntos, sin nada más que la noche. Y sintió algo, que no había sentido nunca en su vida. Una sensación de comodidad, felicidad, y paz.

Sintió que el corría por un tiempo, y después, que parecía estar trepando por algún lugar. Era tan cuidadoso al llevarla como si se tratara de algo frágil, y valioso. Sus manos eran calidas y firmes.

Cuando por fin pararon, y él la depositó con cuidado en el suelo, sintió una ráfaga de aire más puro que el normal.

- Abre los ojos - le dijo él. Y al abrirlos, comprobó lo que sus sentidos le habían dicho. Estaban en una colina bastante alta, casi una montaña. Y, lo más bello, a sus pies se extendía Konoha, con sus serenas luces titilando en el aire frío de la noche.

_On the day that you were born_

_The angels got together_

_And decided to create a dream come true_

_So they sprinkled moon dust in your hair of gold_

_And starlight in your eyes of blue._

- Es hermoso - fue lo único que pudo decir, sintiéndose sin aliento.

- Lo es- dijo él, y en su mirada se reflejó por un instante el amor que le tenía a la aldea que se extendía abajo de ellos. - ¡Pero esa no es la sorpresa! Lo bueno es que creo que llegamos a tiempo.

Cuando la miró, la vio temblando ligeramente con su vestido de verano, y se dio una palmada en la frente.

- ¡Vas a helarte! - y con un rápido movimiento se sacó su chaqueta y se la puso sobre los hombros.- No es mucho, pero te abrigará.

Se sintió protegida por aquella simple prenda, y notó enseguida el olor de Naruto. Varonil, pero suave, como era su carácter interiormente. Musitó un gracias, sintiéndose tonta por no poder decir nada inteligente ni gracioso.

Se sentaron sobre el pasto de la colina, y en ese momento, sonó un gran estampido y una luz los sobresaltó. Mas luces, rojas, amarillas, verdes, se alzaron el cielo, y estallaron convirtiéndose en flores brillantes, y cayendo como estrellas fugaces.

- Fuegos artificiales - dijo ella, con la boca abierta por la sorpresa.

- ¡De verdad te sorprendiste!- Rió él, feliz como un niño pequeño. - Temí que lo supieras, o que no te gustaran, pero parece que no es el caso.

Ella no pudo decir nada, emocionada realmente con la belleza de esa noche. Le parecía estar soñando. En un rato, él volvió a hablar.

- Cuando dijiste que no eras una persona importante, me sorprendiste realmente- Miraba al cielo, y sus ojos reflejaban las luces multicolores- por que realmente eres una gran amiga para mí. Desde el principio, cuando nadie daba nada por mi, tu ya me estabas apoyando, ¿Verdad? Siempre te preocupaste por mí, aunque yo no lo hiciera por ti, ni hubiera hecho nada para merecer tu preocupación. En esos tiempos era un niño, y no me daba cuenta de muchas cosas, pero ahora se que ese apoyo siempre ha sido realmente importante.

_That is why all the girls in town_

_Follow you all around._

_Just like me, they long to be_

_Close to you_

Mientras miraban las hermosas luces, ella se dio cuenta de algo. Lo amaba, y si por lo menos no intentaba decírselo era una tonta, alguien que no tenía derecho a aspirar a alguien tan valiente como Naruto Uzumaki. Sintió de pronto, que toda la valentía que no había tenido en sus 19 años de existencia se acumulaba en su pecho, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo, se decidió.

- Tú...siempre has sido importante para mí.

Naruto, intrigado, volteó a verla, pero ella siguió hablando, con sus ojos en el cielo reflejando chispas y estallidos de color.

- Realmente, desde que éramos pequeños he creído en ti, y te he admirado por que eres una persona muy valiente. Tratabas de no demostrar tu tristeza, y de salir adelante, siempre luchabas por ti. Y luego, cuando tenías a tus amigos, luchabas por ellos, sin resentimientos hacia nadie. Simplemente olvidas el pasado, y te preocupas por todo el mundo. Naruto...- ella alzó la mirada- no te has dado cuenta de lo increíblemente valioso que eres. Y de lo mucho que significas para mí.

El la miraba, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, y cuando el último fuego artificial desaparecía en el cielo, ella se acercó, y posó sus labios sobre los de él. Sin sonrojos, relajadamente, se separó del impresionado chico.

_Just like me (Just like me)_

_They long to be_

_Close to you._

-Tenía que decirte esto, pero por favor, no dejes de ser como eres conmigo. Yo...sólo quiero estar cerca de ti.

Y tranquilamente, se levantó del suelo, y caminando suavemente, desapareció en la oscuridad.

Naruto permaneció un rato mas allí sentado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Súbitamente, se sonrojó, su corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, y sintió que no podía hacer ni decir nada.

- Nunca me di cuenta...-dijo finalmente. Y mientras se levantaba para ir a casa, se preguntaba por que de repente se sentía tan extraño, como si estuviera en un sueño, y por que tenía una sensación extraña en el pecho que le hacía sentir las piernas temblorosas.

Rozándose los labios con aire ausente, regresó a la aldea, y el camino le pareció aún iluminado por las luces de esa noche.

_Wa__hhhh, ahhhhhh~, close to you._

_- o – o – o – o – o -_

NA: Es una canción extremadamente dulce y tierna, ideal para NaruHina, ¿No?

Se agradecen los reviews. ¡Abrazos!

EDIT- Septiembre 2010: Estuve haciéndole unas pequeñas correcciones a este fic, que fue el primero que escribí y publiqué. Tiene poquitos reviews, pero me hicieron feliz, y como no se si en esos tiempos los contesté, si se pasan por acá de nuevo..Muchas gracias por leer, **Goalbest, Senritsu, mar****i8876, ****Luna456****, ****ilse, ana, ****Aoi-Hikawa****,** y **Hades No Arerin**! ;D Y gracias por los favoriteos y cosillas que siguen llegando por este fic.


End file.
